


Mini-Fridge of Deception

by Yatterqueen



Series: #END #GoblinNation [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using Jemma as a demonstration dummy, Daisy teaches Elena an American word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Fridge of Deception

Elena’s English is coming along well but certain words she doesn’t get yet. Even worse when Daisy starts talking fast about things in American slang. She can tell the feeling is reciprocated by Jemma too, who speaks English but it’s a different kind. The difference between Venezuelan and Columbian Spanish, for example.

“Hey, Daisy,” Elena says, “No one understands you.”

Daisy pauses and looks over at Jemma.  _ She’s  _ always gotten it, but the look on her face implies she’s been bullshitting. Hurtful.

“What part of it?”

Jemma shrugs sheepishly, “From the beginning?”

Sighing deeply, Daisy tries to remember what she was talking about when she started three minutes ago. She doesn’t talk this much unless she’s telling a story, in which case it’s all just one very long sentence.

“Okay, alright. Let me make sure we all know what the story is about. I was hanging out with Carmilla Black, whom you’ve met, Yoyo, right?”

Elena purses her lips and nods.

“And she wanted to give Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, a wedgie.”

“See, there. What is that?” Elena questions. That’s a word she hasn’t heard before.

“It’s… Jem, c’mere.” Daisy motions for her friend. Jemma takes her time, but does as she’s asked. “Yeah, okay, so...” Daisy turns Jemma around and pulls her underwear out of her skirt, getting a small squeak out of the scientist.

“ _ This _ is a wedgie,” she explains, holding Jemma’s panties with one hand and motioning to her work with the other.

“Mm,” Elena nods. There’s a word for it in Spanish, but she neglects to share it, “Jemma, are you patriotic, by any chance?”

Jemma’s been trying to pull her underwear away from Daisy and she barely registers what the question is referring to. “I like my country as much as the next person, yes.”

“She’s talking about your underwear, Jem.”

The scientist blushes when she realizes she wore her British flag panties. To be fair, no one was supposed to  _ see  _ them. 

“It’s alright,” Elena teases, “Everybody loves a good patriot.”

“If they have sense,” Daisy adds, still yanking Jemma’s underwear away from her.

“Oh, but Jemma does, I’m sure.”

Jemma sighs in relief when Daisy finally lets her panties snap back. She excuses herself with a slight wobble in her step, causing Daisy and Elena to snicker.

“So, you helped Carmilla do that to the Black Widow? You don’t believe in consequences, Daisy?”

“Oh no, I knew it was going to be bad for Carm, but I thought she wouldn’t have seen me.”

“But?”

“She did. It was bad. I’ll just leave it at that. At least, when it comes to me. Now, what she did to  _ Carmilla… _ ”

As Daisy finishes telling the side of the story she wasn’t involved in, recounting the events of Cold Room, Jemma walks back into the room with her hands behind her back. She’s wearing a pair of gloves but neither Daisy nor Elena notice just yet.

“You missed the best parts,” Daisy tells her.

“Oh, that’s alright. I’ll probably hear it again sometime. You like to share things over and over when you’re drunk.”

“Shut up. You alright, by the way? No hard feelings?”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. A little hungry, though.” Jemma smiles with them both and goes to get something out of Daisy’s small little room fridge.

“That’s good to --yeow!”

Jemma didn’t lie; she  _ is _ hungry, for revenge. The gloves she brought in simulated Captain America levels of super strength. Combine that with Daisy’s stretchy yellow and red underwear and you have one serious super wedgie.

“I thought there were no hard feelings!” Daisy squeaks. “You busted out the Cap gloves!”

“Yes, well, hmph!”

“What does that even mean!?”

Elena watches the two of them fight for a little longer (three minutes), before using her powers to take away the gloves from Jemma. “You’re done?”

“I think we are,” Jemma says, backing away from an upset Daisy. “Before friendships get hurt, you know?”

“We’ve survived worse,” Daisy responds. 

Elena watches as Daisy gets inventive with her powers, vibrating Jemma’s outstretched panties and getting repeated squeals from her. Taking pity on the scientist, Elena uses her powers to grab hold of Daisy’s still bunched up underwear and then snap back five feet away with them still in her hand.

Daisy stops wedgying Jemma and her eyes widen. Her underwear has never been deeper in. All she can say is, “Ow.”

“You’re done?” Elena repeats, letting the underwear snap back. It hits with enough force to send Daisy into Jemma.

“Now that those are never coming out,” Daisy says, trying to figure out what to do with the stream of fabric pouring out of her jeans, “I guess so.”

“Good. Jemma?”

“I’m -- I’m fine,” she says, still recovering from her vibrator wedgie.

Elena nods, satisfied, and walks over to the mini-fridge to grab something to drink. She is genuinely thirsty. “Even better. Now that we can put that behind us -- lo siento, bad choice of words -- now that we can move on -- hey!”

Daisy lied. So did Jemma.

The two pull Elena’s pink panties (reading “POW” on the back) out of her jeans and up over her face, hooking them under her nose and pulling her head back. 

Elena stumbles around, having never been given a wedgie at all, let alone one this bad, and tries to collect herself. She doesn’t know whether to go for the legholes, the gusset, the waistband. All she knows is that it’s in deep and it’s uncomfortable.

Daisy and Jemma adjust themselves in the meantime as best they can, and eventually take pity on Elena when she trips over something in her blind wandering. They help her free.

“We’re done,” they say, smiling with her.

Elena is not and her scowl says everything. While it didn’t seem Elena moved, a whooshing could be heard and  Jemma and Daisy’s underwear were over their faces in an instant.

“We’re done  _ now.  _ It’ll be worse next time, understand?”

Daisy peels her panties off her face and nods. “You won the battle, Yoyo, not the war. Remember that. -- hey, should we help her?” 

Jemma’s still struggling beside her, yelling muffled curses.

Elena shrugs and returns to getitng something out of the mini-fridge. “You can. Or wait until I finish my drink.”

“I guess I’ll wait,” Daisy says, reclining on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really watch AoS like that, so my portrayal of all three is probably a bit weak, I'm sorry. I love Yoyo though, I'm considering getting back in (especially since Ward is dead). 
> 
> Anyway, I really just needed a break, so there's no Goblin Nation stuff and I'm not sure how much I want to continue either; I'm developing a standalone complex.


End file.
